Renaissance
by Eilonwye
Summary: Alors que la paix est de retour dans le monde magique, Ginny se retrouve subitement sur Grand Line et y fait une rencontre étonnante. La voilà embarquer dans un voyage jusqu'au bout du monde.
1. Prologue

Renaissance

_Hello !_

_Voilà un petit projet qui s'est lancé à l'occasion du Nanowrimo 2014, je crois que l'idée m'est venue en relisant HP7. Enfin bon._

_Je jette ici la dernière des Weasley sur la Grand Line, et je vous promets que c'est haut en couleurs. Je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment, je rajouterais les personnages dans les tags lorsqu'ils se révéleront (bon même si son principal acolyte ramène ses fesses dés le prochain chapitre ahem), histoire de garder un minimum de suspens._

_N'hésitez pas à réclamer si vous voulez quelque chose !_

_Ah, et je recherche une beta, je suis assez fâchée avec l'orthographe et la syntaxe pour cette fic *sifflote*_

* * *

><p>Bonne lecture.<p>

Il est midi, le vent souffle fort.

Mais le soleil brille enfin.

Cela ne fait même pas 24h que la bataille est finie, que les morts sont tombés, que les blessés ont commencé à se remettre, mais le vent du changement souffle déjà. Certaines personnes pleurent encore, d'autres ries d'allégresse rien que de se savoir vivant après la guerre. Déjà le monde se remet en route, alors que tout avait semblé si figé pendant quelques heures, les gens reconstruisent ou tout du moins commence à penser à reconstruire leur vie. Sans doute avec l'âme aimée qu'ils ne peuvent que chérir que d'avantage, sans doute pour réaliser des projets qu'ils n'auraient jamais osés explorer auparavant.

Qui sait ? La victoire donne des ailes.

Et c'est ça qui est beau.

Pourtant, dans le cas de notre héroïne, ces ailes sont bien problématiques. Elle a le vent en poupe, mais ne sait pas où aller. Retourner à la paisible, ou pas, vie d'élève en sorcellerie ? La jolie rousse se sent poussée des envies d'aventures, baguette à la main, le vent dans les cheveux.

Ses pas la mène au pont permettant de quitter l'école, elle s'arrête et s'assoit sur une des pierres détruites.

Pensive.

**- Ginny ? **

La susnommée sursaute, la combattante était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que l'on s'approchait d'elle. Quand je vous dis que la victoire pousse au confort.

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu vas bien ?** Son interlocuteur affiche un regard inquiet. **Tu sembles bien triste ?**

Triste ? Non, ce n'est pas le mot. Elle se sent comme une lectrice qui aurait suivi une saga avec passion, et qui voit se refermer un monde de paillettes à la fin du dernier tome. Ce petit sentiment de regret qui vous tiraille le ventre.

Oh bien sûr, elle ne regrette ni les séances de tortures de cette année, ni même l'intolérance et l'injustice. Juste, elle avait tellement l'impression de servir à quelque chose, de ne pas seulement être la petite dernière d'une fratrie trop grande.

Penser à ses frères lui sert le cœur, elle a tellement perdue dans cette guerre.

**- Tu penses que les gens apprendront réellement de ce qui s'est passée ?**

Ginny esquive et pose ses inquiétudes. Elle ne veut pas effrayer celui qui se souci de ses pensées. Mais le futur est tellement instable qu'elle doute, elle doute après avoir vu tant l'intolérance si facilement accepté, intégré par tout le monde.

**- Je pense oui, et on sera là pour lui montrer la voie.**

L'homme se penche et l'embrasse.

**- J'aimerai tant te croire Harry.**

* * *

><p><em>Voiiilaaa pour le prologue.<em>

_Rien de neuf sous le soleil, je pose juste l'état d'esprit de notre demoiselle._

_Dans le prochain chapitre, rencontre avec le deuxième personnage principal !_

_A demain !_


	2. Chapter 1

_Heya !_

_Voilà le premier chapitre comme promis, le second arrive dans une semaine o/_

_Ici, on rencontre le deuxième personnage principal! Pour info, je me base beaucoup plus sur la Ginny des livres (donc intrépide avec un côté feufollet) que sur celle des films. _

_A bon entendeurs._

* * *

><p>Un mois s'était écoulé, les choses s'étaient calmées depuis lors. Mais déjà les belles paroles s'effritaient, les langues redevenaient assurées et la félonie humaine refaisait surface.<p>

Assise dans le salon du Terrier, Ginny pinçait des lèvres, visiblement mécontente.

**« Je suis rentré ! »**

La jeune rouquine leva la tête de son journal, posant un regard bienveillant sur l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

**« Tout s'est bien passé Bill ? »**

Son frère vint se poser à ses côtés, lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

**« Niquel ! On a réussi à récupérer un vert gaulois avant qu'il n'arrive à portée de vue de Londres. Tu imagines la panique si on l'avait vu se poser en ville. »**

La rouquine eu un léger gloussement.

**« Oh, je suis sûr qu'on aurait trouvé une excuse … On en trouve toujours »**

**« Je crois que là, on arrive au bout des excuses encore possible. Les moldus commencent à se demander ce qu'il se passe. »** Le rouquin soupira.

**« Enfin bon … Tu m'excuseras mais tu empestes mon cher frère ! Et ça, c'est une question de sécurité nationale ! »**

Pour toute réponse l'homme la prit dans ses bras.

**« Dégage Bill ! Tu pues ! »**

Réussissant à s'extirper des bras, pourtant fort, de son ainé. La demoiselle se mit debout et s'éloigna prestement.

**« Franchement tu exagères ! »**

Et elle partit en courant, sitôt avoir vu ce dernier se lever.

* * *

><p>La journée passe comme toute autres. Il était parfois difficile pour Ginny de se dire qu'un mois plus tôt elle était sur le champ de bataille, à défendre sa vie. Comme souvent, la dernière des Weasley était perdue dans ses pensées. Néanmoins, elle fit remarqua cette fois la personne qui vient l'accoster.<p>

**« A force de penser, ton cerveau va s'user ! »**

**« A d'autres Hermione ! »** La rousse eu un petit rire. **« Si cela pouvait arriver, il ne resterait rien du tien ! »**

La brune glousse un coup, avant de rejoindre son amie sur le lit.

**« Je m'inquiète tu sais Ginny, tu sembles si lointaine en ce moment … Tu veux en parler ? »**

Toujours tellement perspicace.

**« Je … Tu vas trouver ça absurde ! »**

**« Je ne te jugerais pas ! »**

**« Je sais … »**

Ginny inspire un coup.

**« C'est juste que … Je me sens tellement inutile … Tellement … Je ne sais pas comment dire. Seule. Non, ce n'est pas le mot. Mais je tourne en rond, comme un loin affamé ! L'ennuie c'est que je ne sais pas ce que je veux ! »**

**« Après le chaos de ces dernières années, tu n'aimes pas ce calme ? »**

**« Non ! Enfin, »** la rousse secoue ses mains, **« bien sûr que si je trouve ça bien que tout rentre dans l'ordre. J'ai juste l'impression de ne pas être à ma place. On ne me laisse rien faire, on me dit de me préserver. Mais ce n'est pas moi tout ça ! »**

**« Tu as essayé d'en parler à Harry ? »**

Ginny marmonne.

**« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux semaines … trop de boulots apparemment. »**

**« Oh. »**

Soupire.

**« Oui, oh. »**

* * *

><p>La mer, le bruit des vagues.<p>

L'ambiance, bien que calme, prête à sourire.

Elle n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de rejoindre la mer. Il fallait dire que le cottage appartenait à grande tante, et que cette dernière n'était pas des plus … agréable ? Fréquentable… Hum. Ginny avait du mal à mettre un mot sur la personnalité exécrable de sa tante.

Toujours était-il que depuis que son frère ainé et Fleurk, pardon, Fleur s'étaient mariés et avaient emménagés, elle s'y rendait bien plus volontiers.

Assise sur un petit bateau, la sorcière regardait le soleil se coucher. Pour peu la fille de feu aurait trouvé d'un beau romantique niais. Oh, bien sûr elle ne crachait pas sur la romance, et surtout sur l'amour, mais il fallait avouer que depuis quelques temps elle se sentait horriblement seule sans Harry. Poudlard reprenait dans une semaine et depuis la guerre, elle n'avait jamais eu trop l'occasion de le voir, juste lui, sans qu'il soit ne serait-ce qu'accompagné par le dernier membre masculin de la famille Weasley.

C'était d'un déprimant.

Retenant quelques larmes de frustration, parce que la romance pourquoi pas, mais la niaiserie clichée des jeunes filles attendant le prince charmant … Non merci. Ginny était encore une fois perdue dans ses pensées, alors fatalement, elle ne vit pas la vague qui fit rouler sa petite embarcation. Surprise, sa respiration se coupa, l'eau s'infiltra dans sa bouche, dans ses poumons et elle dut lutter pour se calmer. Non, non, non. Hors de question qu'après avoir lutté pour trouver sa place, se faire reconnaitre, qu'elle disparaisse dans une vulgaire noyade … **NON** !

_Je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, non, en fait je ne comprenais rien. J'étais en plein milieu de nulle part, il faisait si sombre que je ne distinguais ni formes ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, j'étais seule à en juger par l'absence de respiration ou quelques bruits indiquant la présence d'êtres vivants. Je ne comprenais pas ce froid qui envahissait peu à peu mes membres. L'incompréhension fit place à l'angoisse qui rattrapa très vite la peur. Puis ce qui vint fut inexplicable, pour ne rien changer, et des larmes montèrent à mes yeux. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer. Sans être extra émotionnel je me laissais facilement prendre de court par les événements. Même si cette fois j'avais de bonnes raisons de pleurer. Bizarrement tout cela se transforma en colère._

D'un coup de magie, elle s'éjecta hors de l'eau. Crachotant elle s'acharna à reprendre sa respiration. La mer était aussi calme qu'elle pouvait l'être, alors forcément de ne pas avoir à lutté contre le courant l'aida. Progressivement son souffle se régula, son cœur battit moins vite, et le battement de son sang ne lui tambourina plus les tempes. La gryffondor regarda où se trouvait son petit navire, mais elle ne le vit nulle part. La poisse, elle avait dû dériver pendant sa crise de panique. Elle repèra la côte à moins d'un kilomètre, mais ses jambes étaient engourdies et elle sentit la fatigue la gagner. Mais la rousse était tenace, têtue, et refusa de laisser tomber. Elle entama un crawl plus ou moins maitrisé vers la plage. Quelques temps plus tard elle se hissa à quatre pattes sur le sable blond, avant de s'écrouler sur le dos. Le souffle court, les membres ankylosés, la tête lourde, ses yeux se fermèrent.

Elle n'a jamais trop su ce qui l'avait réveillé, était-ce un coup de vent trop frais, le bruit de l'écume vrombissante ou un craquement trop sonore ? Le fait est que Ginevra ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et il lui fallut quelques instants pour retrouver ses esprits, se souvenir de sa presque noyade, les instants de paniques … Respirant profondément, la jeune fille entreprit de teste un à un ses membres engourdis. Bras droit ? Ok, Bras gauche ? Ça va, il remue. Jambe droite ? Les orteils bougent. Jambe Gauche ? Le genou plis.

Bon, au moins il n'y avait pas trop trop de casse. Elle prit sur elle pour se redresser, grimaçant sous le grincement de son corps fatigué.

Quelle idée saugrenue de se noyer aussi ? Soudainement, prise de panique, la rouquine se mit à chercher frénétiquement sa baguette. Depuis cette année, elle s'était découvert une véritable phobie de s'en savoir privé, face aux horreurs du monde il n'y avait que ça pour la protéger après tout. Elle fut heureuse de la trouver dans son holster, bien à l'abri.

Oui, elle avait toujours son holster.

N'en déplaise aux pacifistes, cela restait très pratique pour la transporter sans l'égarer, et on évitait les accidents de fesses manquantes, comme aurait dit fol œil, ou même les vols ou les pertes accidentelles. Bref, ça lui facilitait la vie.

Ginny se mit sur ses jambes, dont les genoux semblaient vouloir s'embrasser vu comment ils tremblaient. Une fois à peu près stable, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, ne reconnaissant rien. Le plus étonnant était le décor presque «tropical »de la plage. Rien qu'on ne devrait normalement trouver en Angleterre en tout cas. Elle n'était pas convaincue que la manche était un endroit idéal pour faire pousser des palmiers et autres bananiers, parce que oui, il y avait des bananes qui poussaient dans le coin.

C'était d'un bizarre.

Enfin, elle n'était pas sorcière pour rien, elle sortit donc sa baguette d'un habille mouvement du poignet et pointa sa baguette vers la mer.

**«Pointe vers l'Angleterre »**

Rien. Pas de résultat.

Enfin, rien de très probant en tout cas. C'était étrange tout de même, la baguette aurait dû indiquer la direction, mais là elle tournait sur elle-même, comme prise de folie.

Allons bon, où pouvait-elle bien être tombée ?

En regardant les environs la jeune sorcière remarqua une falaise à environ 600m de là où elle était, elle aurait surement un meilleur point de vue de là. Ginny pensa un moment à se transporter là-haut, mais la réaction bizarre de sa baguette lui fit craindre une désartibulation et elle rien pour réparer ses bêtises, elle préféra donc la bonne vieille méthode.

Improvisons-nous escaladeurs les amis !

* * *

><p>La fougueuse gryffondor commença par quitter la plage, rejoignant ce qui avait dû être un sentier mal taillé. Au moins cela lui montrait qu'il y avait déjà eu âme qui vive sur l'ile. Malheureusement, à mi-chemin sur la monté, elle se fit la réflexion que le chemin avait été fait vraiment grossièrement et semblait daté. Le cheminement de tes pensée l'emmena à se dire qu'il avait été fait une seule fois.<p>

Soupirant la rousse continua à grimper le long de la forêt. Elle sortit sur une sorte d'étendue d'herbe menant au bord de la falaise. Mais ce qui l'a surpris ce fut la tombe, allons bon. Qui mettrait une tombe ici ? S'approchant elle vit qu'il y avait une inscription sur celle-ci. Elle n'y comprit pas grand-chose, celle-ci était dans une autre langue, du chinois ou du japonais au vu de l'écriture.

Ginny fronça des sourcils, commençant à réellement s'inquiéter d'où elle avait atterri. Elle pointa sa baguette, qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté sait-on jamais, sur la tombe et murmura un sort de traduction. Le texte se flouta un moment, avant de se traduire seul en anglais.

«A notre frère bien aimé,

A mon fils,

Puisses ta joie et la liberté suivre tes pas »

Ginny soupira, ça ne l'avançait pas plus que ça.

**«Ils m'aimaient vraiment tu sais ? »**

La jeune fille releva brusquement la tête, et regarda l'homme qui venait de parler. C'était un grand brun, presque roux- quoiqu'en comparaison de là la Weasley, il était dur de le catégoriser de Ginger Head-, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres et une cicatrice au visage. Il était vêtu simplement, d'une tenue de cuisinier et d'un foulard jaune. L'homme était transparent.

**«Un fantôme ? »**

L'homme sembla surpris.

**«Tu n'as pas l'air plus étonné que ça ? »**

Ginny eu un petit rire.

**«C'est banal, enfin … pour les gens comme moi. »**

Pour le coup le semi roux parut intéressé.

**«Vraiment ? T'es bizarre nichan, puis t'es la première qui arrive à me voir. »**

Les moldus ne peuvent pas vous voir.

**« Moldus ? »**

**« Tu n'es pas un sorcier ? La petite rousse sembla étonnée, tous les fantômes qu'elle avait vus étaient des sorciers, jamais des moldus. »**

**« Un sorcier ? Genre, la nana avec des verrues et un vieux balai ? »**

Ginny croisa les bras, une moue vexée sur le visage.

**«J'ai l'air d'avoir des verrues ? »**

L'homme secoua des mains, toujours assis sur le haut de la tombe.

**«Non, non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Une ravissante demoiselle comme vous ne peut pas … euh … avoir de verrues ? »**

Les deux se regardèrent un moment, avant d'exploser de rire. Ginny se reprit un moment après.

**«Mais vous ne connaissez pas la magie ? »**

L'homme à la cicatrice – non ce n'est pas Harry - eu un sourit contrit.

**«Désolé demoiselle, j'fais pas de filtres d'amours … Quoique … Mon charme naturel suffit, non ? T'façon, j'pense pas que la magie existe vraiment. Ce s'rait plutôt l'œuvre d'un akuma no mi. »**

La rousse eue soudainement envie de se taper la tête sur sa main. A la place est leva sa baguette en direction de l'étendue d'herbe à côté de la tombe. **«Incendio, » **et la terre s'embrasa sur deux ou trois mètres carrés, le fantôme sursauta. **«Aguamenti, » **et d'un mouvement du poignet de l'eau sortit de sa baguette, éteignant le mini-incendie.

**«Wow, wow, wow ! Comment t'as fait ça ?! »**

Ginny lui fit un clin d'œil **«Magie ».**

* * *

><p>Avec l'autorisation du fantôme, elle avait fini par s'assoir sur la tombe. Tombe qui s'avérait être la sienne.<p>

**«Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans ce coin ? »**

**«J'ai fait 'naufrage ' … On se trouve où d'ailleurs ? »**

**«Ile de Sunbase »**

«**Euh ? »** Un air perplexe s'afficha sur visage. Elle ne connaissait aucunes iles qui se nommaient ainsi. Bon sang, où avait-elle atterri ?

**«Sur la première partie de Grand Line. » **Il lui disait ça comme si ça devait lui dire quelque chose.

**«Euuh ? »**Elle avait l'impression d'être en mode répétition et se faisait la réflexion qu'elle devait avoir l'air bien stupide, mais la jeune sorcière était toujours autant perdue. L'homme sembla sincèrement surpris devant son air perplexe.

**«Attends … On va prendre les questions à l'envers, tu étais où avant de faire naufrage ? »**lui demanda-t-il

**«Au large de la Grande Bretagne. »**

**«Grande Bretagne ? C'est où ça ?»**

Oh, oh. Il y avait vraiment un truc qui clochait. Et manifestement le fantôme ci-présent pensait la même chose. Il se grattait le menton d'un air pensif, il lui fit penser à Fred lorsqu'il réfléchissait sur un sujet sérieux. Penser à son frère lui serra le cœur.

Parti trop tôt, comme tellement d'autres. Ginny se mordilla les lèvres, soucieuse.

**«C'est impossible que tu ne connaisses pas, c'est en Europe …** » Tenta la rousse, espérant vaguement qu'il est un éclair d'illumination. Mais honnêtement, qu'espérer ?

**«Je vois toujours pas, désolé princesse. »**Il paraissait réellement désolé pour elle.

**«Je … Pourrais-tu me décrire la géographie du coin ? »**demanda la jeune fille.

**«Hm, si tu veux ? »**La sorcière pointa sa baguette vers le sol. **«La terre est ronde, » **elle lui lance un regard noir**. «Roooh, je rigole miss ! Elle est séparé en deux dans une longue ligne de terre, nommé red line et perpendiculairement on a la Grand Line »** A mesure qu'il parlait la jeune fille dessinait à l'aide de sa baguette. **«Ici, on a North Blue »**il lui désigne il point sur le dessin. **«Là on a East blue, ici West blue et pour finir tu trouveras South blue ici. »**

A mesure qu'il lui donnait des indications la jeune fille senti son cœur s'emballer.

**«Oh. Je crois que je suis pas dans le bon monde … »**Panique, peur et incompréhension perçaient dans la voix de Ginny. **«Mon dieu, mon dieu … Je vais faire quoi ? »**

**«Hé, me demande pas ! J'suis mort, pas omniscient désolé ! »** Il voulut poser sa main sur son épaule, en signe de réconfort, mais celle-ci passa au travers, elle frissonna. **«Ah, désolé »**

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, un pauvre sourire aux lèvres. **« J'ai l'habitude, t'en fais pas. » **Elle **pensait aux fantômes de Poudlard qui traversait régulièrement des élèves un peu étourdis. **

**« Donc … Tu es une sorcière, venue d'un autre monde pas plus déphasée que ça de parler à un mec mort et un peu fantomatique ? »** Ginny eu un léger rire nerveux, vu comme ça.

**«Oui** » souffla la jeune fille. **«Je … Je me doute que ça parait dingue, mais c'est sans doute ce qu'il y a de mieux résumé pour ma situation. » **Elle se tord les mains, anxieuse. **«A tout hasard, par la plus grande des **_**chances**_** … Tu n'as jamais vu ce phénomène auparavant ? »**

**«Non, désolé » **La rousse se sentit encore plus dépitée. **«Mais on est sur Grand Line ici, la route de tous les dangers, tout est possible. Et si on ne trouve pas de réponses ici, tu en trouveras surement dans la deuxième partie. »** Elle se tourne vers lui, étonnée. **«Nous ? »**

**«Je ne vais tout de même pas laisser une pauvre demoiselle sans défense voyager seule ! »** La rousse réplique. **«Je ne suis pas sans défense ! »**Sourire charmeur de la part de l'homme**. «Ooh, tu as compris l'idée ! De toute façon, seule sur Grand Line tu ne feras pas long feu… Enfin, je ne sais pas si je peux bouger de ma tombe.»**

**«Tu n'as jamais essayé de bouger ? »**

**« Pas trop, ça fait à peine une journée que je suis … arrivé sur ma tombe ? »**

**«Rien ne coute d'essayer »**

La demoiselle haussa un sourcil.

**« Tu as déjà vu plus étrange comme situation ? » **Le brun hausse des épaules**. **

**«Ooooh, oui. Ce monde est barge ! »**

Un énorme sourire barrait son visage, il se redressa et sauta de son perchoir, faisant une courbette devant la jeune fille.

**«Thatch pirate à votre service, gente dame ! »**

La jeune femme se leva à son tour et lui fait un simili de révérence.

**«Ginny, sorcière en détresse. »**

* * *

><p><em>Voilaaaaa pour le premier chapitre ! <em>

_Une review pour la p'tite dame ?_

_(Juste histoire de savoir si c'est trop bancale ou pas ~)_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Heya !_

_V'la le chapitre deux avec une heure d'avance si c'est pas cool ? Pour le coup cette fois-ci on va avoir beaucoup de blabla, mais faut bien. Enfin, je sais pas vous, mais moi je me retrouve dans un autre monde, je me renseigne un minima. Ne serait-ce que pour savoir s'il y a des minions._

_Je divague désolé._

_Bref, un chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent, mais fallait bien se décider à le couper quelque part._

_Passons aux reviews, je suis SUPER contente que l'idée ne vous paraisse pas bancale, c'était vraiment ma crainte. En tout cas, merci à Yuki kyoko-29, & Lilith Pond pour vos petits mots._

_Pour ceux qui suivent TWC, normalement je devais poster mercredi un chapitre. SAUF QUE, je suis un vrai boulet parfois, j'ai traduit le chapitre d'après, pas le bon quoi. Du coup je traduis en vitesse et j'en suis à peu près à trois quart de la bête. Demain, grand max lundi, vous l'aurez. (Décidément, TWC c'est un peu comme la sncf … ~ )_

* * *

><p>Thatch et Ginny étaient redescendus sur la plage pour la nuit, de l'avis du pirate il n'était pas prudent de rester sur les hauteurs la nuit tombée. La jeune fille n'ayant aucunes raisons de mettre sa parole en doute l'écouta sagement, et fantôme et sorcière prirent la route vers la plage. Sur place, la jeune fille se chargea de faire un feu, et de conjurer ce qui ressemblait à une tente plus ou moins bricolé.<p>

**«Grand Line est particulière, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais les boussoles ne marchent pas ici. Il faudra d'ailleurs se procurer un log pose, un bateau et au moins un autre membre d'équipage en ville demain. Je pourrais te donner quelques indications en navigation, on est au début de la route, mais il faudra vite envisager un équipage plus conséquent. »**

La demoiselle l'écoutait religieusement. Laissant Thatch débiter son flux de paroles, de toute façon il semblait instopable. Même si honnêtement, elle avait un peu de mal à suivre tout ce qu'il disait. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être un log pose et ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de la dangerosité des mers.

**« Après, pour le nouveau monde, c'est le nom de la deuxième moitié de Grand Line, l'idéal serait de pouvoir contacter mon ancien équipage … Enfin, on verra, on a encore du temps avant d'y arriver. » **Il s'arrête un moment, avant de commencer à flotter en rond autour de la demoiselle.** «Avec ta magie, tu saurais voler quelques bourses ? »**

Ginny sembla embêter un moment. **«Je suis pas sûr de vouloir détrousser des gens … »**

**«Si tu veux pouvoir engager un membre d'équipage et avoir un bateau, tu n'as pas tellement le choix princesse. Je doute que tu veuilles attendre des mois pour ramener la somme nécessaire. »**

**«Ça ne me semble pas très juste.. »**

**«Je ne sais pas comment était ton monde, mais sur Grand Line c'est la loi du plus fort qui prévaut. Manger ou se faire manger. On est en plein âge d'or des pirates, d'ailleurs ça m'étonnerais que tu arrives à trouver un navigateur ou même un équipage qui ne soit pas des pirates. »**

La jeune fille fit une grimace, pour elle les pirates ne représentaient rien de bon. Elle ne voyait que des hommes sanguinaires très portés sur la boisson et les femmes.

**«Tous ceux qui naviguent ici le sont ? »**

**«Presque, tu as bien quelques explorateurs, mais tôt ou tard ils finissent par faire quelque chose qui déplait à la marine ou au gouvernement et se retrouvent avec un prime. De toute façon depuis la déclaration de Roger, l'appel du Joly Roger est bien plus fort. »**

**« Tu m'as perdu la ! La marine, les primes, Roger ? »**

**«Ah, excuse-moi ! »** Il marqua une pause. **« Il faut que tu saches que ce monde est loin, bien loin d'être rose. On pourrait dire qu'il y a trois camps assez bien défini. » **Il accentua ses dire en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts**. « La marine chargée de faire régner la justice, enfin surtout leur justice, ils reçoivent leurs ordre du gouvernement mondial qui dirige ce monde. Oui, »**dit-il en voyant son regard étonné **«** ** Presque tout notre monde est dirigé par un seul gouvernement».**

**«Chez moi, on doit avoir quelques deux cents pays je crois ...»**

**«Oh ici aussi on voit plusieurs pays, mais tout est uniformisé et dicté par les tenryubitos, ce sont nobles mondiaux.» **Son regard se fit plus sombre. **«Des enflures qui se croient supérieurs à tous, sous prétexte qu'ils seraient les descendants de fondateurs de ce monde. Des conneries, mais le fait est qu'ils ont les pleins pouvoirs ...»** Il soupire avant de reprendre, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. **«On a ensuite les pirates, dont je suis un heureux représentant, »** le quatrième commandant de barbe blanche lui fit une révérence théâtrale. **« Chercheur de liberté et de trésors. Le panel que tu trouveras est large, certains cherchent juste la liberté, celle avec un grand L, d'autres veulent faire fortunes, d'autres veulent réaliser leurs rêves, d'autres sont justes des enflures de bas étage. Mais pour une grande partie nous avons répondue à l'appel de Roger.»**

**«Roger ?»**

**«Il était le roi des Pirates, il a conquis Grand Line et a découvert le One piece, le trésors de toutes les ambitions. Il s'est rendu à la marine, et juste avant son exécution il a prononcé des paroles que le monde n'oubliera jamais.»**

Il se lèva, soudain pris de passion.

**«Mon trésor ? Je vous le laisse si vous voulez. Trouvez-le ! Je l'ai laissé quelque part dans ce monde ! En bref, ce mec était complétement barré, un D quoi, mais il a relancé la piraterie alors que la marine espérait que son exécution publique calme les pirates trop motivés »**

Il se reposa aux côtés de la rouquine.

**«Enfin, les révolutionnaires. Ils sont plus discret que les pirates ou les marines, leur but est de renversé le gouvernement mondial, leur chef est celui qui est à l'heure actuel à la plus grande prime.»**

**«Des primes ?»**

**«Vous n'avez pas des récompenses pour les gens recherchés chez vous ?»** Ginny eu un regard triste, repensant à la tête mise à prix du golden trio, l'an dernier alors que le lord noir était au sommet de sa puissance.

**«Si ... Mais j'ai l'impression que dans ce monde les primes sont accordés à quiquonque voudrait sortir du rang ?»**

**«Tu as compris l'idée »** acquiesça Thatch. **«Chacun porte sa croix et assume ses actes.»**

Ginny soupire, tout ça la dépassait. Oh certes elle avait ardemment souhaité un peu d'animation dans sa vie, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça l'enverrait dans un autre monde complètement barge. Eventuellement des stages d'aurors, des choses à accomplir pour aider à la reconstruction du monde magique, voir quelques heures de bénévolat pour aider les malheureux qui s'étaient pris quelques sortilèges peu recommandés pour avoir une bonne santé. Et dieu seul savait les dégâts qu'avait fait la guerre à ce niveau-là.

**«Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ?»**

**«C'est dans mon caractère. Oh, méfies toi je ne suis pas un bon samaritain. C'est juste que je ne puisse pas laisser une femme seule dans le besoin, c'est ma petite faiblesse. Mais ne le répète pas ! »** Il eut un sourire amusé. «**Marco se foutrait de moi, mais c'est ainsi.»** Il haussa ses épaules d'un air comique. **«Il faut bien quelques gentleman dans ce monde ! »**

Ginny éclata de rire. **«Tu me fais penser à mes frères, enfin surtout les jumeaux ! »**

Thatch se tourne vers elle, intéressé. **«Oh, tu as une grande famille?»**

**«Oui»** Elle sentit son cœur ce serrer, son regard se voiler. **« Nous sommes sept enfants, enfin, nous étions, avant la guerre. Un de mes frères a trouvé la mort il y a quelques mois »** La voix de la jolie sorcière se brisa. **« Désormais nous ne sommes plus que six, oh c'est sûr que c'est beaucoup par rapport à la plupart des familles, mais nous étions tous proches. Surtout pour moi, j'étais la seule fille tu vois, »** Elle rigola un peu**. « Alors forcément j'étais quelque peu chouchouté par les plus grands, surtout les ainés en fait. »**

Thatch eu un air peiné. **« Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre un membre de sa famille. »**

**« Désolé je ne voulais pas casser l'ambiance »**

**« Pas de soucis, il faut que je m'y fasse, que je ne le reverrais plus. C'est bizarre parce que le jumeaux m'avaient paru tellement ... je ne sais pas ... j'aurais juste jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent mourir. C'est bête, surtout vu le climat à ce moment, mais il était les farceurs du groupe, ceux que rien n'ébranlait, pas même lorsque notre mère hurlait, et crois-moi elle savait hurler ... »**

**« Ton monde, il n'a pas l'air rose non plus princesse. »**

**« Oh, je crois qu'on se vaut. Chez moi je te l'ai dit il y a de nombreux gouvernements et pays. Je viens d'un pays nommé Angleterre, les moldus ignorent tout de la sorcellerie, nous sommes un sorte de société secrète dont la loi numéro une serait de ne surtout jamais montré nos pouvoir. Il faut croire que l'inquisition a laissé des traces. A 11 ans les jeunes sorciers sont envoyés à l'école où l'on apprend à se servir de nos pouvoirs. Mon époque n'est pas la plus joyeuse qui soit, lorsque j'ai eu treize ans un mage noir à refait son apparition, il avait détruit tellement de vies auparavant que notre société a fait l'autruche. Au final on s'est retrouvé submergé et notre monde a été mis sous sa coupe. Il prônait la pureté du sang» **

**«La pureté du sang ?» **

**«Oui, certains divisent les sorciers en trois classes, les sang-purs qui n'ont pas de sang de moldus dans les veines, le sang-mêlés qui sont issus d'un croisement entre moldus et sorciers et enfin les nés moldus qui sont issus de famille moldus. La théorie du sang veut que plus ton sang est pur, plus tu es un sorcier puissant. C'est totalement faux, une des meilleures sorcières de notre génération est issue d'une famille moldus et je l'ai vu mettre des raclées dans tous le domaines à des enfants sang-pur.»**

**«Et ta famille, elle est ? Euh ... sang pur ?»**

**«Oui, enfin on est un peu des traitres à notre sang pour certains... » **Elle souffla brièvement et repris.

**«Enfin bref, Lord Voldemort » **elle eut un frisson en disant ce nom **« est monté au pouvoir, prônant la supériorité des sang-purs. Très vite les nés moldus durent arrêtés et furent mis en prison ou en esclavagisme, »** Ses sourcils se froncèrent. **« Sous le prétexte qu'ils auraient volés la magie des vrais sorciers. Des conneries ! A l'école c'est devenu pire que tout, on voulait nous forcer à jeter des sortilèges de tortures sur des gosses de onze ans, on nous a englobé le cerveau avec des horreurs et inepties sans fin. »**

La fin de sa diatribe la laissa songeuse, avec pour seul soutien silencieux Thatch qui ne se sentait d'intervenir. Il sentait que les évènements étaient trop récents pour qu'elle puisse se calmer.

**«On ferait mieux de dormir, enfin toi tu ferais mieux de dormir.»**

Thatch regardait les yeux fatigués de l'enfant devenue grande bien trop vite.

**«Oui ...»**

* * *

><p><em>Voilaaa, je pense que vous connaissez la chanson.<em>

_Read and Reviews !_

_A dimanche prochain._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3-**

**Hey ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes et de bonnes vacances !**

**Voici venu le chapitre 3 de Renaissance, au programme les premiers pas de Ginny dans le monde de la piraterie. Sinon, que dire ? Je suis un peu dépitée par le manque de reviews du chapitre précédent, surtout quand j'ai presque 80 visiteurs sur juste ce chapitre. Je veux pas avoir l'air de râler ou de réclamer, mais je sais pas trop quoi en penser, je marche déjà en eaux troubles avec cette fic alors un petit mot, ne serait qu'un "cool" ( ou pas d'ailleurs) me ferait sauter de joie.**

* * *

><p>Thatch regardait Ginny dormir, il était pensif.<p>

Booh, de toute façon il n'avait que ça à faire penser. Il ne voulait pas trop s'éloigner, des fois qu'il s'évapore et en tant que fantôme il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire.

La situation était tout de même cocasse, il se savait avoir été dans une sorte de sommeil après sa mort, il avait de vague brides de visions flous de son enterrement, des pleurs. Les premiers souvenir d'après sa mort datait d'il y a moins de 24h. Un habitant de l'ile, qu'il avait reconnu comme le guetteur était venu faire un tour sur la falaise, apparemment pour voir si aucuns navires n'approchaient. Il avait bien essayé de l'interpeller, de le toucher mais rien à faire. Pour le coup ça l'avait un peu paniqué, puis il s'était rappelé être mort, donc fatalement il était un esprit à l'heure actuel. Ca l'avait bien déprimé.

Parce qu'il haïssait la solitude.

Puis une gamine, plus rousse que rousse d'ailleurs, était arrivée. Et elle, elle l'avait vu, elle avait tout de suite compris ce qu'il était et n'avait pas paru plus étonnée que ça.

Et ça, c'était étonnant.

Tout comme son histoire, bien que paranoïaque de nature, on n'était pas un pirate pour rien et la preuve de sa mort était qu'il n'avait pas été assez paranoïaque d'ailleurs, il s'était laissé à la croire. Bon aussi, fallait avouer que la demoiselle était plutôt mignonne, ce qui aidait à la croire, mais surtout il avait vu une sorte d'innocence et de désespoir.

Le pirate se disait qu'elle avait eu de la chance de tomber sur lui, elle lui avait trop facilement accordé du crédit. Et le fait était que même s'il n'était pas dans les intentions de trahir la rouquine, nombreux auraient été ceux à la manipuler.

Il fallait aussi avouer qu'il y voyait un intérêt. Il voulait savoir comment allaient les pirates de Shirohige, comment allaient ses frères, son Père aussi. Et voir s'il n'y avait pas un moyen pour revenir d'entre les morts. Parce que les dieux de la mort étaient bien gentils, mais soit il restait au paradis/en enfers ou dans le ciel, soit il était vivant sur terre. Pas entre les deux, merci bien. C'était trop cruel.

Ginny gémit dans son sommeil.

Suivre la fille sur la Grand Line lui paraissait la meilleure chose à faire. Il ne croyait pas au hasard, pas ici, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il devait un avoir quelques manigances derrière leur rencontre. De toute façon, autant faire une pierre deux coups.

Et puis la petite sorcière était suffisamment mignonne à regarder pour que ça vaille largement le cout.

Ginny s'éveilla avec le soleil. Forcement avec rien pour tamiser la lumière du jour.

Elle mit quelques instants à se repérer, à comprendre pourquoi elle n'était pas sous son édredon. Puis tout lui revint.

Thatch, un autre monde, la merde internationale.

Se levant finalement elle rejoignit le fantôme qui lui tournait le dos, face à la mer.

**«Salut.»** Petit sourire timide.

**« Bonjour gente dame, bien dormi ? »**

**«Assez bien étonnamment.»**

**«Je suppose que je peux dire adieu au sommeil ? » marmonna Thatch.**

**«Chez moi les fantômes ne dormes pas désolé. »**

Soupire de la part du cuistot, dur de ce dire qu'il est désormais hors de son monde.

**« Allez jeune fille, on a de la route à faire. »**

Sur le chemin, alors qu'elle suivait religieusement l'homme, Ginny remit en route son pauvre cerveau fatigué alors que Thatch reprenait la parole, elle se fit la réflexion que comme les jumeaux, il était infatigable, voir intuable.

Euh.

Remarque il était mort.

* * *

><p><strong>« Il va falloir repérer un bateau dès notre arrivée, à partir de là il va falloir te trouver au moins un membre d'équipage. »<strong> La jeune fille acquiesça, tout en se frayant un passage dans la végétation à l'aide de quelques sorts de découpe. Thatch regardait cette dernière avec un air intéressé**. « Tu peux faire plier les gens à ta volonté avec ta baguette ? Genre tu lances un 'abracadabra' et tadaaaam, tout t'obéis. » **

La jeune fille tire une tête assez sinistre. **« Il existe un sort pour ça … Cependant, j'aimerai ne pas l'utiliser. » **Thatch semble surpris. **« Pourquoi ça ? Ca nous faciliterait vachement la vie. »** Ginny soupire. **« Je comprendrais qu'en tant que pirate ça ne te dérange pas, mais une de nos règles fondamentale est de ne jamais utilisé un impardonnable, et le sortilège de l'imperium, qui permet de faire faire ce que l'on veut à quelqu'un, en fait partie. »** Thatch fait la moue, volant au travers des feuillages**. « Roooh, t'es plus chez toi princesse. Les règles ne sont plus les mêmes. » **

Ginny ne répondit pas, trop perdue dans ses pensées. Le sortilèges d'imperium avait causé de grands dommages dans les deux dernières montées en puissance de Voldemort, il avait permis la manipulation d'une grande partie de la classe dirigeante sorcière, avait fait se trahir des familles. Plus encore que l'endoloris et l'avada Kedavra, son usage était perfide et mauvais. Toute à ses pensées, la jeune femme ne vit pas une racine et s'étala de tout son long dans un buisson qui n'avait jamais rien demandé. Elle déchira largement son chemisier, révélant largement son soutient gorge rouge. Grommelant, sous l'œil intéressé de Thatch, elle se releva.

**« Reparo »**

Et comme par magie – oui oui j'aime les jeux de mots yoho- le chemisier se recousue. Ne laissant aucunes traces de ce qu'il s'était passé.

**« Faudra te trouver d'autres vêtements aussi, tu fais un peu tache dans le paysage. »**

**« Tant de délicatesse te fait honneur, réellement. »** rigola Ginny. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa tenue. Son short en toile était somme toute banal, mais elle pouvait comprendre que son haut pose problème – et moi je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi-. **« Encore des choses à voler hein ? **» Thatch lui adressa un grand sourire en réponse.

Le fantôme commençait à apercevoir une nouvelle utilisation de son état. Après tout, si personne ne pouvait le voir, et vu qu'il traversait les murs. Il pourrait sans doute observer quelques délicieuses créatures prenant leur bain ? L'idée le réjouit fortement. Il faudrait juste faire attention à ce que la petite sorcière en remarque rien, il n'avait aucune idée de ses capacités et ne voulait pas risque sa peau. Aussi transparente soit-elle.

Ils finirent par débouchés sur de grands champs de ce qui semblait être du maïs. Ca poussait vraiment partout ces trucs. Thatch pris un peu de hauteur pour lui indiquer la direction à prendre une fois qu'elle fut dans les dits-champs. Après cinq petites minutes de marche elle arriva enfin à l'orée d'une petite ville, relativement commerçante.

**« La ville se sépare en deux parties, une assez résidentielle et commerçante avec une forte présence** **de la marine, enfin il y a une base en tout cas. Il y également l'autre face de la ville, celle des marchées noirs et des pirates. C'est là qu'on trouvera notre bonheur. **» Thatch trouvait ça bizarre de se balader tranquillement devants les soldats de la marine. Il leur faisait des grimaces et autres singeries, faisant rire Ginny qui regardait la scène.

**« Hey la rouquine ! Tu te fous de notre gueule là ?! »** S'exclama un des soldats singés par le cuistot du Moby Dick.

**« Oh non je … »** Thatch continuait son manège. **« Je » **elle pouffa. **« Ahem »** Elle se tenait le ventre à force de rire, aussi ne vit elle pas un des gros bras s'approcher et la saisir par le col. «** Sale pute, tu te fous de qui là ? »**

Il n'aurait jamais dû.

**« Experliarmus ! »** L'homme fit un vol plané tout le long de la rue, pour s'écraser sur un étal de fuit.

**« Ginny, COURS !** » Obéissant à l'homme à la pompadour, elle prit ses jambes à son cou. Au tournant d'une rue elle se désillusionna, les soldats bleus la cherchèrent mais en vain.

Elle avait disparu des radars.

**« Thatch »** Chuchota Ginny. Le fantôme ne la voyait plus non plus, il sursauta en entendant la petite voix chuchoter son nom. **« Je me suis désillusionné, je suis juste à côté de toi. »**

**« Désillusionné ? »**

**« Je suis invisible. »**

**« Ah… »** Il eut l'air pensif. **« MAIS PAR DAVY JONES C'EST TROP COOL ! »** Ginny sursauta, se frottant les oreilles.

**« Doucement, je suis pas sourde ! »**

**« Bien, bien. On va pouvoir commencer ton éducation de jeune délinquante. »** Un sourire machiavélique sur le visage, comme souvent depuis qu'elle le connaissait il lui rappela ses frères. **« Tu vois l'homme là-bas ? » **C'était un homme vêtu de vêtements assez riches, manifestement neufs. **« Approches toi de lui et vole lui sa bourse. » **Ginny voulu protester **« Mais … » **Thatch secoua une main. **« Il faudra que tu voles à un moment ou à un autre. De toute façon il se refera très vite sa somme. La zone est trop touristique et fréquenté, c'est de l'idiotie pur de se balader avec une bourse pleine. » **

Elle souffla un coup, avant de lancer une petite réduction sur un tonneau à côté de l'homme.

**« Accio Bourse** » Elle désillusionna également son méfait. En moins de deux, l'objet fut dans ses mains.

**« Roooh, je vais t'aimer toi ! »**

**« Thatch, ça te sert à rien.. T'es un fantôme. »**

**« Me déprime pas princesse. »** Ginny gloussa légèrement.

La jeune fille répéta l'opération deux ou trois fois, changeant juste la diversion. Quand Thatch estima qu'elle est eue assez, les deux compères se dirigèrent vers une boutique de vêtement, l'homme estimant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle change d'apparence dès maintenant. Pas la peine d'attirer encore plus l'attention. Après avoir juré milles souffrances au revenant s'il essayait de la regarder se changer/essayer ses vêtements, elle acheta deux tenues pratiques, plus une pour les saisons hivernale et une autre pour l'été, elle agrandit sa collection à deux paires de chaussures avec quelques bijoux. Elle put ressortir enfin de la boutique, vêtue de telle façon qu'elle accrocha le regard appréciateur de Thatch.

Elle était vêtue d'un pantacourt noire, surmonté d'une ceinture faire d'une étole rouge, en haut elle portait une large chemise blanche grande ouverte sur un haut de maillot de bain noir, pour compléter sa tenue des santiags venaient ornés ses pieds. Un bandeau retenait sa chevelure de feu.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait fière allure ainsi.

_« Chantons pour passer le temps  
>Les amours passés d'une belle fille<br>Chantons pour passer le temps  
>Les amours passés d'une fille de quinze ans<br>Aussitôt qu'elle fut promise  
>Aussitôt elle changea de mise<br>Et prit l'habit de matelot  
>Et vint s'embarquer à bord du navire<br>Et prit l'habit de matelot  
>Et vint s'embarquer à bord du bateau »<em>

Ils prirent la route de la zone plus illégale dirons-nous. Ils finirent par entrer dans un bar où la jeune fille alla se poster dans un coin de la salle, lui offrant une bonne vue de celle-là. Sur les conseils de Thatch, elle commanda une cruche de saké. Il rigola bien lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle ne connaissait aucuns alcools non sorciers.

**« Observe les différents groupes, regarde bien ceux qui te paraissent intéressant. Avec un peu de chance je devrais en reconnaitre certains. Il faut que … » **Thatch s'arrêta brusquement, il pâlit violement.

**« Thatch ? » **Chuchota la rousse. **« Un problème ? »** Elle lui adressa un regard inquiet.

**« L'homme avec la barbe noir … C'est Teach. »**

**« Teach ? » **

**« Celui qui m'a tué. »**

* * *

><p><strong>TADADAAAAAAM.<strong>

**En plus, je suis méchante. Pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine. Il faut impérativement que j'avance sur TWD, il y a les fêtes et j'ai une autre fic en chantier. Quoi donc ? Ahaha, je dirais juste que Nami est impliquée ~ **

**La suite de Renaissance en 2015 donc !**

**Bonne année! **


End file.
